Make my wishes come true
by Another Crying Fanwarrior
Summary: Castiel has fallen.. he's human, and not taking it well at all. He's locked himself away. Everyday Dean tries to get him to talk, to eat, to do something. Everyday Sam worries and watches his brother and Cas, wanting to break down himself. Will Dean and Sam ever be able to help Cas, or will he be a broken shell of a man forever? First SPN Fanfic o-o Review? :'3 (T for swearing.)


**Authors notes:**** I was going to make this an actual book, since I want to write another... but I decided to make it a Fanfic instead since I'm not really that good at writing. ._. I shall be updating every Friday and Tuesday, since they are my most free days c: Destiel will happen soon! Enjoy!**

Castiel had fallen. He was no longer an Angel, no longer a warrior of God, no longer special. He was human; a pathetic, sad, useless human. That's what Cas thought, anyway. But he was, wasn't he? He had no powers, no wings.. he was bare, empty. He had lost everything he once was.

Since the fall, Cas had stayed in his room, sat atop his bunker staring into nothing as if wanting the nothingness to claim him. It had been exactly 16 days since the fall, and Cas still refused to sleep, drink, eat and move. He would reply with a simple shake of his head, or ignore the requests and keep staring. Dean and Sam had to practically shove food and drink down the ex-angels throat.

Sam shrugged it off, telling Dean this was normal and Castiel would be fine soon. Of course Sam still worried for Cas, but he gave him his space.

Dean, on the other hand, would sit beside his friend and tell him all sorts of stories, or sometimes sit in silence with him. He would tell him of his time at school, times with his Father and Sammy (though not too much, since it wasn't exactly the best childhood), embarrassing things about himself and Sam that he wouldn't tell anybody even if his life depended on it. He also reminded Cas of the great times they had together. All the times they laughed about nothing, just liking each others presence. It didn't matter that Cas already knew almost everything there was to know about the hunter, Dean just felt better by telling Cas stupid little things. He hoped it would snap him out of it, make him better.

Cas never even flinched. It was like Dean wasn't there, or like Cas wasn't..

Sam would watch his brother from the doorway. Dean never noticed him, though. But Sam noticed Dean's failed attempts day after day. He noticed Dean's forced smiles and laughs, and he _saw_ how Dean wanted to break down crying but _again_ held it all together. Sam would watch them both -well, Dean talking to Cas- for hours on end. Sometimes Sam would fondly smile at Dean trying to make an effort, sometimes he just wanted to cry himself.

Dean walked into Cas's room for the fourth time that day. It was late now, almost midnight. But Cas was still seated in the exact same place, and Dean had stopped sleeping for a while.

"Heya, Cas." He took a seat next to him. He turned his head and looked at him intently. "You still not going to talk?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Of course you're not.. But I want to say, you don't have to do this ya' know. Me and Sam are here for you. This isn't healthy for you, man. You need to talk, eat, _sleep." _He took a pause and looked at the wall Cas was currently staring at. How could someone look at something for so long? Was Cas really that.. depressed? Dean had honestly thought of getting him help, but.. no. "I'm going to leave you now.. me saying all this everyday is pointless. You're not listening, I know. But please, if you've suddenly decided to listen, just.. snap out of it."

Dean waited to see if there was any reaction, but there wasn't. Tears brimmed his eyes but he stubbornly pushed them back like always. He wasn't going to cry. Crying wouldn't help anything.

He put his hand over Cas's and gave it a soft squeeze. "Cya, Cas." His voice broke as he tried not to sob, and he removed his hand. He turned his back and walked out, ignoring Sam by the door as always and going to his room where alone, he would vent out his anger and sadness with the comfort of, well, self hate.

Sam looked at Cas for a while and sighed. He wasn't so sure about him getting better anymore.. he seemed too out it, cut off from the world. He shut the door gently and walked to his own room.

Cas looked up to the door when he heard the sound of it shutting. He stared with his bright sad eyes for a while before allowing himself to be seduced by numbness and looking back to the same, uninteresting wall.

They were all so broken.

**A/N: ****Yes, there is going to be slight mentions of self harm, but it doesn't actually happen. Tell me what you think of the first chapter? Love to hear your opinions; bad or good! ^.^**


End file.
